Différents
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Akashi/Midorima, Midorima/Takao, Akashi/Furihata. Midorima fait le point sur sa précédente relation avec Akashi, puis avec son actuelle relation avec Takao. Mais il arrive que les anciens sentiments refassent surface, et pas toujours pour le meilleur...


Ohayo minna !

Me revoilà sur le fandom avec un nouvel OS ~ J'étais particulièrement inspirée, et, entre mes heures de boulot ce week-end, j'ai réussi à écrire ça. Je fais un léger blocage sur le couple Akashi x Midorima, et quand je me l'imagine, je ne peux les voir ensemble qu'au collège... bon, ce n'est pas le premier que je m'imagine sur eux, mais c'est le premier que j'écris concrètement. Ce one-shot n'est pas uniquement sur ce couple -je n'aurai jamais écrit plus de 2000 mots sur eux... - mais aussi sur le couple Midorima x Takao, et un léger Akashi x Furihata.

Bon, aussi, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je vous dis tout de suite ; j'étais d'humeur à faire souffrir des persos... Ça ne va pas trop loin, hein, mais voilà, ce n'est pas la grande joie non plus. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Contient des relations entre garçons, si vous n'aimez pas, ni lisez pas ! Contient aussi de légers spoils du match Shûtoku-Rakuzan, donc des chapitres 175 à 182.**

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Différents

Parce qu'avec Takao, c'était différent. Il lui avouait sans une trace de honte qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait. Combien il était heureux de jouer au basketball avec lui. À quel point il aimait venir chez lui, travailler avec lui, rire avec lui, passer tout simplement du temps avec lui. L'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, puis dormir dans le même lit que lui, collé à lui...

Avec Akashi, c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça. C'était à peine une relation de confiance. Pour commencer, c'était Akashi qui avait décidé de sortir avec lui. Il ne s'était pas opposé à cette relation, sûrement parce qu'au fond de lui, il était déjà tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme aux étranges cheveux rouges et aux yeux colorés.

C'était Akashi qui décidait quand ils s'embrassaient, quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, quand est-ce qu'ils séchaient les cours pour être ensemble. C'était Akashi qui contrôlait leur relation, et lui suivait, ne répondant pas. Akashi savait comment il était, et il savait comment Akashi était.

N'empêche, c'était une vision bien pauvre de l'amour.

Avec Takao Kazunari, tout avait changé. En fait, c'était plutôt à la fin du collège que tout s'était arrêté. Akashi irait à Rakuzan, lui à Shûtoku. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, et tous deux étaient « mutuellement » d'accord avec ça. La fin du collège marquait la fin de leur relation. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Puis, en s'étant inscrit au club de basketball de Shûtoku, il avait rencontré ce jeune homme aux yeux de faucon. Tout de suite, ce dernier s'était pris d'affection pour lui, et l'avait collé sans renoncer, et sans abandonner face à son caractère dit de _tsundere_. Il jouait au basket avec lui, avait cours avec lui, mangeait avec lui, allait au lycée avec lui... avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Il se doutait, au fond de lui, qu'il devait y avoir une raison, aussi infime soit-elle, au fait que Takao soit tout le temps à ses côtés. Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, Kazunari lui avait répondu, sincèrement, laissant tomber pour un moment son masque gentiment moqueur. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés en match, au collège, lorsqu'il était encore à Teikô, membre de la Génération Miracle.

L'équipe de Takao avait perdu. Cela n'avait évidemment pas été agréable. Et quand le brun avait revu celui face à qui il avait perdu, le jour de son inscription au club de basketball de Shûtoku, il avait cru que le destin se moquait de lui. Le pire, peut-être, était le fait que ledit garçon ne l'avait pas reconnu. En même temps, les membres de la Génération Miracle étaient tous dans leur bulle, alors cela ne l'avait étonné qu'à moitié.

Mais à la fin, il avait été surpris lorsque Takao lui avait demandé de ne pas le reconnaître.

« En fait, il ne faut pas que tu me reconnaisses tout de suite. Je m'entraînerai plus que toi, et avant que tu ne puisses t'en rendre compte, je t'enverrai une passe parfaite. Souviens-t'en, Shin-chan ! »

Et là, il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom, « Shin-chan ». Mais Takao avait continué.

Devant les autres, il l'appelait Midorima, en général. Lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, c'était Shin-chan. Lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, l'ambiance changeait radicalement. Lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, c'était magique.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait avec Takao, ils avaient croisé Akashi. Au début, il avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, c'était Akashi lui-même qui était venu à leur rencontre. Il avait désespérément espéré, au fond de lui, que l'adolescent ne souffle rien de la relation qu'ils avaient au collège. C'était fini entre eux, c'était Akashi lui-même qui y avait mis fin, non ? Maintenant, il avait Takao, et tout allait pour le mieux.

- Shintarô, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- … Bonjour, Akashi.

- Oooh, si ce n'est pas Akashi ! Bonjour !

Takao avait beau l'avoir salué joyeusement, Seijûro le scanna de ses yeux l'air indifférent. Puis, avisant les mains des deux garçons en face de lui qui étaient enlacées, fusilla du regard le plus grand.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, ordonna finalement Akashi, plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien équipier de Teikô.

- Tu peux le faire maintenant, rétorqua ce dernier.

- En privé, insista d'une voix glaciale le rouge.

- Je m'éloigne un instant si c'est ce qu'il faut, Shin-chan, sourit son petit ami.

Ledit Shin-chan plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de faucon du plus petit. Puis, acceptant, se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Voir son ex-copain embrasser ainsi ce jeune homme fit trembler de rage Akashi. Leur baiser se prolongeant trop à son goût, il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Takao, comprenant le message, allait mettre fin au baiser mais Midorima reprit possession de ses lèvres encore et encore. L'atmosphère se tendit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- À tout de suite, lui souffla le vert.

- Hm, acquiesça le brun en lui souriant gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Akashi.

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Midorima.

- Ce que tu fais avec ce garçon.

- On sort ensemble.

- … Tu oses sortir avec un garçon autre que moi ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, que je sache.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et depuis quand ?

Le cœur de Shintarô rata un battement. Serait-il possible que rien ne se soit fini entre eux ? Que le fait qu'ils aillent dans des lycées différents n'ait pas affecté leur relation sans qu'il le sache... ?

- Je... nous ne sommes plus dans le même lycée.

- Et ?

- …

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'approcha du banc où s'était assis son vis-à-vis. Il lui prit le menton, approcha son visage, et murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, détachant chaque syllabe :

- Tu es à moi. À moi et à personne d'autre. Tu m'appartiens depuis longtemps... et tu m'appartiendras à jamais. Je vais te le prouver...

Un courant d'air séparait leurs bouches, et celles-ci allaient d'ailleurs s'unir lorsqu'ils furent brusquement séparés. Takao.

- Eeeh ~ Akashi, je comprends que tu sois content de revoir Midorima, mais ce genre de choses est à éviter, surtout devant moi, commenta le brun.

- … Se pourrait-il que Shintarô ne t'ait rien dit ?

Les yeux du susnommé s'agrandirent. Takao, perturbé, ne dit rien, visiblement impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Nous sortons ensemble, déclara Seijûro, un sourire peu avenant sur les lèvres.

Kazunari le fixa, puis son regard se posa sur son normalement petit ami.

- C'est impossible, objecta t-il, Shin-chan...

- Il a cru que le fait de n'être plus dans le même établissement signifiait la fin de notre relation, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne te crois pas, murmura le point guard brun, troublé, je ne te crois pas.

- Vraiment ? Alors il ne t'a pas dit que nous étions ensemble au collège ? Il ne t'a pas raconté tout ce que nous avons partagé ?

Puis, se concentrant à nouveau sur Midorima, Akashi continua.

- Dis moi, Shintarô, je te manquais tant qu'il a fallu que tu me trouves un remplaçant ? En quoi nous-ressemblons nous ?

Le terme remplaçant fit siffler les oreilles de Takao, et fit trembler Midorima. Il fallait qu'il intervienne ou son copain allait tout comprendre de travers.

- Je ne suis pas un remplaçant... gémit Kazunari.

- Bien sûr que si. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un garçon comme lui pourrait s'éprendre de toi ? Surtout après m'avoir eu... Tu as eu faux sur toute la ligne.

- Arrête ! s'exclama tout à coup le vert, furieux.

- Tu veux lui éviter de souffrir plus ? Quelle gentillesse, mon Shintarô... allez, dis lui la vérité. Dis lui que c'est moi que tu préfères, que tu as toujours préféré, et que tu préféreras à jamais...

- Shin-chan, sanglota le rookie de Shûtoku, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Ses yeux le suppliait. Se débarrassant de la poigne d'Akashi, Midorima se leva, et serra le petit brun contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant que l'autre s'agrippait à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

- C'est toi que j'aime, Takao, toi et uniquement toi... lui murmura le plus grand, le serrant à lui en briser les côtes contre lui.

- Shin-chan... continuait à pleurer son petit ami.

Akashi retint un sourire satisfait il avait réussi à insinuer le doute en Takao, mais Midorima ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner cette tache. C'était au delà de sa compréhension, que le vert préfère cette « chose » à lui, un génie. Évidemment, ce qu'Akashi ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il y avait en lui un manque cruel que Midorima ne pouvait pas combler, que personne de sa connaissance ne pouvait combler... il manquait cruellement d'amour, d'affection.

Il ne savait pas que ce qu'il croyait témoigner envers Shintarô au collège n'était pas de l'amour ou de l'affection au sens propre du terme : il le voulait juste, qu'ils lui obéisse, qu'il soit avec lui. Voir ainsi Midorima calmer Takao en le câlinant, en lui essuyant ses larmes, en l'embrassant et en lui assurant qu'il l'aimait était quelque chose de déroutant et de tout à fait nouveau. Akashi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois son brun un peu calmé, le vert se tourna vers son ancien « petit-ami ». Son regard émeraude, tranchant avec le sien rubis, voulait tout dire. « Laisse moi. Oublie moi. Laisse moi vivre comme je l'entends. Tu appartiens à mon passé, Takao à mon futur ». C'était étrange.

* * *

Sans attendre plus de temps, Midorima s'éloigna, Takao collé à lui. Après un bon moment de marche, ils arrivèrent chez le plus grand. S'assurant que Takao montait dans sa chambre, Shintarô resta un instant dans la cuisine, le temps de préparer du thé bien chaud. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre, un plateau dans les bras.

Takao était couché sur son lit, visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Le shooting guard de Shûtoku vint se placer à ses côtés, lui murmurant doucement qu'il y avait du thé.

- Takao...

- Laisse moi Shin-chan, j'ai sommeil...

- Bois au moins ta tasse.

- ...

Finalement, le brun s'exécuta. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, mais sa respiration avait heureusement retrouvé un rythme régulier. Midorima lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Kazunari, désirant sentir un peu plus cette chaleur réconfortante, se saisit de la main qui caressait sa tignasse pour la poser sur son visage. Les longs doigts fins de Shintarô le firent frissonner.

- Shin-chan, je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

Le vert acquiesça. Il grimpa à son tour sur son lit, colla son front à celui de Takao tout en l'enlaçant progressivement.

- Je suis sorti avec lui au collège. Je l'aimais vraiment, et lui... il me rendait la pareille, à sa façon. Mais au fur et à mesure, toute la Génération Miracle s'est séparée, et notre relation en a été affectée. Alors à la fin de Teikô, quand il m'a dit que nous allions dans des lycées différentes, je pensais que c'était définitivement fini. Mes sentiments s'étaient atténués, de toute façon.

Midorima s'interrompit un instant pour embrasser son petit ami.

- Et après, je t'ai rencontré... et après, j'ai compris que cette équipe était ce qu'il me fallait... que tu étais ce qu'il me fallait. Au début, je te voyais un peu comme un remplacement d'Akashi... mais tu es tellement différent de lui que finalement, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, quoique qui que ce soit dise, je t'aime.

- Shin-chan... je t'aime...

Kazunari prouva d'ailleurs ses paroles en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son amoureux et en l'embrassant passionnément. Shintarô resserra à son tour son étreinte, laissant ses mains vagabonder et caresser avec amour le dos du plus petit.

_Fin._

**OMAKE**

POV Furihata

Je l'ai encore vu aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre qu'Akashi vienne aussi souvent à Tôkyo, lui qui habite à Kyôto... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il cherche Kuroko. Il cherche peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Akashi m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très solitaire, qui souffre énormément. Il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, je pense, parce qu'il y a des formes de souffrance qu'il ne doit même pas connaître, mais c'est l'impression qu'il me fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me soucie autant de lui. Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait. Juste... je suis attiré par lui... c'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit avant, même pas pour la fille dont je suis prétends être amoureux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai, au plus profond de moi, l'envie de combler ce manque dont Akashi souffre...

* * *

Bon, OK, ça change de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire un truc légèrement dramatique dans ce genre ^^ Pas que je sois spécialement fan du AkaMido -je préfère largement le MidoTaka- mais bon, c'était nécessaire pour cette histoire. J'aime bien les réflexions de Furihata, aussi. C'est peut-être un peu trop profond mais je me sentais d'écrire un petit truc sur lui.

Il y a beaucoup d'explications, de blabla, de ceci-de cela, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !

À bientôt !


End file.
